convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Genji Shimada
Genji Shimada is a character from Overwatch. He made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Canon Genji is a major character from Overwatch. The youngest son of Sojiro Shimada, Genji was trained to be an assassin and ninja for the Shimada clan, a large criminal syndicate located in Japan. Spoiled by his father, Genji preferred to live life as a handsome playboy, rejecting the clan in favor of a life of luxury, angering his older brother Hanzo as well as the other clan members. When their father died, Hanzo demanded Genji step up, but when Genji refused, Hanzo attacked his brother, nearly killing him. Though Hanzo was sure he'd killed Genji, Genji was revived by Mercy of Overwatch and rebuilt as a cyborg in exchange for his aid in the organization. Though he worked alongside Overwatch, Genji was at war with himself, and once his time with Overwatch came to an end, he wandered the world to find himself, ultimately becoming the student of Tekhartha Zenyatta, an Omnic monk who taught Genji forgiveness and inner peace. He even confronted Hanzo, able to forgive his brother after what had been done to him. Pre-Convergence Genji was still in Nepal with Zenyatta when the two of them were brought into the Daughter Incident. Plot Involvement Monokuma's Awakening Genji was a prominent figure in the event, helping in investigations and trials whenever he could. From the start, he befriended many, particularly Poison and Wanda Maximoff, the latter of whom he developed a close relationship with, the two of them getting to know each other quite a bit. Genji, his title being Ultimate Forgiveness, acted as something of a big brother to the younger members of the group, and eventually went from distrusting Kyoko Kirigiri to becoming one of her most outspoken defenders. During the course of the event, Genji developed feelings for his friend Wanda and asked her out; however, she rejected his invitation and the two decided to remain friends. Wanda was killed shortly thereafter, and Genji was devastated. He and Zenyatta voted Monokuma guilty of the crime during Wanda's trial, and when he learned that she had been killed by Monomi instead, he felt immense guilt for failing Wanda. However, her return to life during the final trial pleased him, though he still felt in his heart he had let her down. Civil War After the Daughter Incident, Genji returned to his world for a time, telling his former Overwatch members about the Coalition and attempted to recruit some of them. However, only Reinhardt answered Genji's call, and the two were present at the meeting that eventually became the Coalition Civil War. His role was very limited in the event, but he was happy to reunite with Wanda after taking time to take care of things at home. However, the two of them got into a fight in the aftermath of Ilona's explosion about whether or not Wanda could control her powers, and avoided each other until Genji was shot and rendered comatose by an Umbrella agent. Unfinished Business Genji, still in a comatose state along with fellow Overwatch operative Reinhardt, made a brief appearance in this event, being tended to in Avalon after the events of Civil War. The Shareholders sent Reaper after their souls in order to pay his debt, as the return of Doomfist prevented him from taking over Talon. As Reaper readied to kill them, however, he was intercepted by Ty Lee and fled. Last Train Home Following the events of Unfinished Business, it was determined that Reinhardt and Genji staying in Avalon was too great a risk to the already strained Coalition forces if they were being targeted by an assassin. As a result, they decided to sent the two off to their world to be cared for at a medical facility in Busan. Unfortunately, Reaper was able to infiltrate the train carrying them, and killed both Genji and Ty Lee before being intercepted and arrested by Fareeha Amari. Epilogues (s) Monokuma's Awakening Genji reunited with Wanda and joined the Coalition in order to be with her and aid those trapped in similar games as he was, but went home first to reunite with his friends and fellow Overwatch agents. Civil War Genji did not receive an epilogue, and remained comatose until his eventual death during the events of Last Train Home. His passing would go on to be a driving factor in the event House of M. Character Relationships * Tekhartha Zenyatta - A character from Overwatch who also made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Genji's mentor during the time, the two of them stayed close together during the game, working together in and out of trials. * Wanda Maximoff - A character from Marvel Comics who also made her debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Wanda and Genji became fast friends, Genji helping Wanda overcome her past best he could. Though they would develop feelings for each other, the two of them would ultimately remain friends. Unfortunately the last interaction the two had was a fight before Genji's untimely demise. * Poison - A character from Final Fight who also made her debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Initially attracted to Genji due to his butt, the two of them eventually became genuine friends along with Wanda, though Poison would continue to flirt with them both from time to time. * Kyoko Kirigiri - A character from Danganronpa who also made her debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Though wary of Kyoko at first, Genji soon learned to trust and respect her as a leader, defending her openly when she was questioned. * Reinhardt Wilhelm - A character from Overwatch who made his debut in Civil War. Reinhardt was recruited by Genji into the Coalition, and the two worked together during the event, both ending up in comas during a strike by Umbrella agents. * Nono Morikubo - A character from The Idolmaster who also made her debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Genji was something of a brother figure to Nono, and looked after her frequently throughout the event. * Rant T. Mouse - An original character who also made his debut in Monokuma's Awakening. Though Rant made many enemies over the course of the event, Genji was one of his most prominent, as Genji would attack Rant whenever he went out of line. Trivia * In House of M, an illusion of Genji appears during the prologue, serving as Wanda's domestic partner and the father of her children. He later appears again in his Blackwatch form near the end of the event, killing a number of participants before his defeat. * In Monokuma's Awakening, Genji's item of importance was a feather from a shrine Hanzo laid out for him. * Genji has received overall positive reception as a character, his relationship with Wanda being highly praised. ** In the Third Awards Show, their relationship was nominated for both overall Sweetest Romance and Character Romance that Should Happen, and their friendship with Poison was nominated for Most Unusual Friends. In awards specific to Monokuma's Awakening, Genji tied with Edmond Honda for Best Male Character, and was nominated for Best Character overall and Sweetest Romance with Wanda. In ''Civil War-''specific awards their romance was once again nominated for Sweetest Romance, and he was nominated for Saddest Death. ** This adds up to a total of eight nominations, winning one of them. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Civil War Category:Coalition